Celebration Dance
by MonochromeFox
Summary: After the defeat of Homurabi. The group decides to hold a celebration. One problem, it's a dance. A B-day gift to anime soda and animemaster26 Warnings: ShiroAki, OCCness and Fluff! One-shot


Hey everyone! X)  
It's Friday, I'm not grounded, life's good, so I'm writing a new fic! It's a late present for anime soda (BlackSnowMoon's sister) and an early one for animemaster26 (my sister).

Enjoy! :D And I hope your birthday is/was great!

* * *

Groaning, Akira sat on a chair in the corner of 'The Aging Bar'. He was relieved that Homurabi was dead, but why did they have to celebrate like this?

Akira hated dancing

Why oh why did it have to be a dance party? ! ?

The teen didn't break out of his thoughts, even when the high - tempo song, Fighting Dreamers, changed to a softer, romantic song, Every time We Touch by Cascada. He felt like glaring as Kengo awkwardly guided Shuichi around the dance floor, yet he decided to just turn away and just glare at the wall instead. So into his staring contest, Akira nearly jumped out of his skin when he felt a tap on his shoulder. Whipping his head around, he met Shirogane's soft blue eyes.

The new Shin King bowed. "May I have this dance, my lord?" He chuckled as Akira's cheeks turned brilliantly red.

"Like hell I will!"

Shirogane pouted slightly. "Why not?" He took a seat next to the Rei King.

Akira turned away, embarrassed. "I...I don't like love songs."

Shirogane lightly touched Akira's hand. "Is that all?"

"Y-Yeah..."

With a devilish grin, Shirogane clasped the boy's hand and dragged him to the dance floor.

"Then I'll make you like them."

He guided Akira's hand to the proper place and intertwined their fingers together.

'Your arms are my castle.'

Akira shyly looked into Shirogane's eyes. They looked so gorgeous under dimmed lights. Slowly, he lowered his cheek to rest on Shirogane's chest. His heartbeat sounded more soothing than the music.

'Your heart is my sky.'

There he was, dancing with another man, head on chest, yet he felt a huge wave of emotions: relief, comfort, extreme happiness, and something that made his heart thump loudly against his ribcage. All these feelings spilled out in the form of tears from Akira's crimson eyes. Shirogane stroked Akira's wet cheeks with his thumb.

'They wipe away tears that I cry.'

He remembered how he was painfully pushed back by Shirogane and took the blow for him.

'The good and the bad times, we've been through them all.'

And yet, Shirogane was always the one holding out a hand to help him up.

'You make me rise when I fall.'

Shirogane elegantly dipped Akira and pulled him back up into a warm embrace, which made Akira feel so warm and made his heart flutter. He loved it.

'Every time we touch, I get this feeling.'

"I love you Akira..." Shirogane sighed into the Rei's soft raven hair. It was the most sincere Akira had ever heard Shirogane.

Gazing up, with a tear glittering in his eye, he whispered, "I believe you."

Shirogane's sapphire eyes closed as he leaned down to capture the teen's lips.

'Every time we kiss, I swear I can fly.'

Akira felt like his heart was going to burst when those warm lips covered his own. Sliding his eyes shut, Akira found himself kissing back.

'Can't you hear my heart beat fast?'

The Rei slid his hands around Shirogane's neck. He felt absolute bliss.

'I want this to last.'

In Akira's state of total peace, he felt that he never wanted to leave Shirogane's embrace.

'Need you in my life.'

The song ended minutes later and the two stayed tangled in a hug.

"Shirogane?"

"Yes?"

The Rei teen blushed and glared at his feet. "I love you too." He stopped Shirogane from kissing him. "And if you EVER tell anyone I said that, I'll..." he paused, not knowing what he'd do.

"I promise." the Shin purred, kissing Akira's cheek.

"Hey Akira!" Kengo called. "Look what I captured on my phone! Man you look like such an uk-!" he passed out on the floor as Akira's knee made contact with his jaw.

"Teme." Akira growled, deleting the file. Secretly, he sent it to his phone before deleting it forever.  
Akira loved love songs.

* * *

So how was it? Too many fuzzies?

I forgot to say this, but I got my inspiration from BlackSnowMoon - San's fic 'Dancing in Simple Moonlight'. So I suggest you read that as well!

Okay! I do not own Monochrome Factor or the songs 'Fighting Dreamers' and 'Every time We Touch'.

Looks like Akira has a question! Go ahead!

Akira: Why did you pick a Naruto song? I thought you hated it!

I do hate Naruto, but I was dancing to that song in Otaku Club today. XD

Well... Ja nee!  
-MonochromeFox ^_._^


End file.
